shocking greetings
by torifashionglory
Summary: It all began at the gmg...Minerva causes the downward spiral of the world...Lucy gets caught up in it and is forced to endure many different levels of pain...the guild searches for some hope and come up with...LEMONS (WARNING)!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** (_summary_)

* * *

><p>It all began at the gmg...Minerva causes the downward spiral of the world...Lucy gets caught up in it and is forced to endure many different levels of pain...the guild searches for some hope and come up with...LEMONS (WARNING)!<p>

(_real thing_)[**_lol!_**]

* * *

><p>It went by so fast and in a frantic blur.<p>

_Is Lucy ok?_

_She's not moving!_

_Oh no, _Minerva released Lucy from her chokehold outside of the water sphere. She didn't do anything except laugh at her limp body.  
>As Lucy plummeted to the ground, Natsu and Gray raced out to catch her since she made no attempt to do so herself. Seconds before what would have killed her, she was embraced by her two best friends.<br>Blood was slick on her face, hair and body. Her breathing getting heavier by the second. Then it stopped.  
>Natsu screamed and Gray became so shocked and filled with despair he shook her with his might and slapped her…once…twice...almost a third before Wendy's small hand gipped his wrist preventing it. She started shouting out orders saying to get Cheria; the godslayer with sky magic as well.<br>No body moved, too scared to make a move as if the ground would crumble to dust.  
>That was until all of Sabertooth began laughing and taunting and disrespecting poor Lucy.<br>That was it.  
>Erza and Mira couldn't stand it they leapt in for the attack but where held in place by Master Makarov's enlarged hands. Most of Fairy Tail had already gathered on the arena area to support the two kids as they tried with all their magic to make Lucy heal.<br>Her wounds had closed by now but the internal organs that had begun to heal started to shut down. The same goes for her heart.  
>"We need to resuscitate her." Wendy cried<br>Cheria gripped lucy's hand tighter, "But we don't have that kind of equipment here?!"  
>"We're Fairy Tail, we will manage." The blunette turned towards the crowd of shocked worried and unreadable faces as they tried to deal with the idea of losing their shining light and hope.<br>Scanning it with determination, and a tactical expression she glimpsed a flash of gold standing closer to the edge of the arena sending death glares at sabertooth.  
>"LAXUS! Come over here, quick!"<p>

**-***Lucy's POV***-**

Darkness, that seems to be all I can see.  
>Sticky red goope stuck to me as I wore a white floorlength, backless, long sleeved, crocheted dress with a pink choker and silver star pendant. I was barefoot and felt the goope like sand through my toes, strangely it was comfortable... (eww).<br>I bent forward to scoop up the goop..._why is this so familiar, almost like I had seen it a lot before?_

.

.

.

**_blood._**  
>I dropped the blood while it seemed to crawl back from the black floor and attach itself to my blood soaked dress, I screamed, or rather I attempted to. But no scream came, no whimper, not even a scratchy noise that showed my attempt.<br>Obviously it was pointless to ponder over the dress and blood, I would perfer to find out where I am. I began to do what I would to call 'exploring the endless sea of black', but that didn't help.  
>Suddenly I felt a heavy presence, almost so heavy I could have dropped to my knees and tremble, but I stood brave.<br>I turned around only to be met with a legend who was suppose to be made up to scare kids into brushing their teeth and using the toilet before bed.  
>The legendary black mage...<br>Zeref.  
>I had no words for both my actions and thoughts, I was absolutely nothing.<br>"Who are you and why are you here?" Came the tremendous voice of the evil mage.  
>Now my brain was working but my mouth wasn't. I just stood there staring <em>like an idiot<em>.  
>"Hey ditzy blonde, you have some nerve to defy me. But I can change that if you do not speak of your own free will now." His voice sweet and trying to be inviting to the idea of becoming a masochist. He's just as described in the legends; mind blowing, innocent looking, devious, conniving, ulterior motivated, sadist, and most well known as Zeref the master of the black arts from a millinia ago who has become immortal and at the discretion of his own mind. <em>Yup, perfect description.<em>  
>I soon realized how terrifyingly evil he was. Through his façade he would and could crush everyone, but no matter what I thought my heart seemed to see him as a container for my pity. "This is terrifying." I whispered. His face only smiled at this.<br>"Of course it is, you know who I am and my capabilities. You're only human." A wicked grin smirked at me.  
>I took a small step forward towards him, "No, This scares me. To be all alone for so long here in this endless sea of darkness. It's sad and terrifying. And looking at you, I only feel pity. Pity for you having to be trapped here." I stood tall and curious.<br>He looked baffled at my sudden change in attitude, seemed almost at doubts. A lone tear streaked its way down my right side of my face. I couldn't control them for much longer, it's just so sad. Before I recognized what I was doing I was running towards him wrapping my pale thin arms around his lower torso in the best hug I could manage at our height differences.  
>"Hey, woah, what are you doing?!" He shouted and tried to get little ol' me off of him. "Get off me you stupid over emotional blonde!" His voice shook the air around me but I just refused to let him go, to feel alone.<br>"Why?" I asked as I looked up at him through my tear soaked eyelashes and flushed cheeks.  
>"Huh...Why what?" he seemed startled.<br>"Why do you act like you want to be alone? If it's painful then don't hide it, things that hurt don't make us weak. actually they do just the opposite. Just look at me and my friends for an example; we've all had something terrible to change our lives but we didn't look at it like a burden or something that would or could prevent us from over coming it. Natsu lost his dad, Igneel, you would think it would break his heart but look at him..Now he's stronger than ever and his goal is to find him. Then there's Gray, his teacher Ul had to sacrifice herself for him to live, it should have made him feel extremly guilty and broken his spirit, it did the opposite too, now he stands tall doing what he was taught and improving his magic just to make her proud and be noticed as Ul's deciple. What made you want to destroy, isn't there anything you want to strive for to make yourself or someone else proud of?" I cried into his chest, _why do I feel like this, shouldn't I be terrified? I shouldn't feel like helping him, it's as though some string is attachting me to him.  
><em>Soon enough I realised I was still holding onto him, _Well this is embarrassing. _I took a step back but something latched onto me. I glanced down to where the added weight was and was shocked. Zeref had his arms gripping my forearms. I looked up to his face to see it scrunched up in pain.

"You're different. No one else would have said that let alone approached me. Actually they probably would have turned the other way the second they saw me and ran as fast and as long as they could. How come you act like we're best friends? What happened to you to make you so kind and open to people; some so evil that they could destroy the dimension we live in, in just minutes?"

Put frankly, I was shocked, more so than the last time. He just asked me truly what made me want to fight and not give up.

"I was a kid, maybe six, my mother was Layla Heartfilia. She was known by all as the kindest and most beautiful person they had ever met, I was lucky for that. My father, Jude Heartfilia, was entranced by her persona and quickly they fell in love. Not long after my birth my mom got ill, doctors didn't know what was wrong with her and no magic could heal her. My dad was furious, so he tried to hide his feelings in his work. We rarely ever saw him casually except for twice a week and sometimes at dinner. My mother ended up passing away soon after, she had taught me everything I know; my magic, personality, and life, it was all because of her. My father afterwards changed into a whole different person after she died, he became harsh and vain. I never saw him anymore and whenever I did it was either at job related events or a time when I was depressed and he ended up just making my depressions worst. One time on my birthday, I made him a rice ball thinking he might show a small smile or at least inwardly appreciate it but I ended up interrupting him and he threw it at me and told me that making food is for maids and I should act like a lady. That was the first time I had cried since the funeral for my mother. I grew up mostly in my bedroom or in the small garden and pond hidden in the woods to the left of the house's landscape. When I reached of age, Jude thought it was time to receive an heir and arranged a marriage with the son of some duke, who was as arrogant as they come. It gave me the shivers; the idea of not being able to marry someone I love. Sooooo~ I ended up running away. That was when I came across Natsu, and Fairy Tail, and became a wizard following my mother's teachings and ways. So I guess that's about how it went. Now my motive for fighting is to protect my friends, family, and nakama. I don't want anyone to have to live without someone by their side, like I did. It's what I fear the most you know, being alone." I retold my whole life story to this 'evil' and practically a stranger of a person. I bet he's going to laugh at me, tell me that I got what I deserved and that my fear is stupid…so I hung my head down in shame, small tears racing down my cheeks. _No…my mom wouldn't want me to feel shameful of my past, but embrace it. It wasn't nearly as bad as some other's up brings from what I've heard. I've got it easy compared to them. _My head shot up with a huge smile.

I saw Zeref flinch at my sudden actions, _funny, he seems to be at a loss for words so I'll help him out_.  
>"So...were exactly am I?" I state turning in circles observing the endless sea of nothingness.<br>"Well, by some miracle or curse you had your conscience sent into a sealed area of my body's mind. This place is not only suppose to be off limits to all outsiders but even my own mind. So to put simply you've been unconsciously teleported into a different dimension that is located in my body's head...How the hell did you manage that?!" Zeref asked incredulously.  
>"uhhh...donno. But traveling through dimensions is somewhat related to my magic. Although other than that i have no idea of any relations between the two of us." I stated fidgeting with my fingers.<br>Zeref turned around and began wondering, "So do you plan on standing there night or are you coming with me?"  
>"Me? follow an evil wizard in a sea of darkness? Sure , why not, it's not long I have plans." I shrugged hopelessly.<br>Zeref looked back at me with an amused smirk, "So what exactly were you doing before you came here?"  
>"Hah, yeah... it's a funny story really..." And so we began walking while I told him of the GMG and how the tournaments went, and my losses, and how i appeared here after under going conscientiousness after being brutalized by Minerva. Sure it's not exactly something i would like to tell people, but seeing as how he's the only person here and i don't know anything about this place. <em>i don't exactly look forward to making him hate me. <em>  
>"So, your telling me, you were chosen, along with some skilled friends of yours to compete and you've lost all of them by unfair cheating and rule breaking? That must suck. You know being mocked and compared to your stronger friends."<br>"Yup, if I could I'd train until i dropped to make them proud, but there wasn't enough time. I basically only got tp train my grip on my magic around me in the air, before my spirits whisked us all away. Do you think i could ever do that, become a titania of my own?" I looked over hopeful.  
>Zeref stoped walking and turned to me, "If you try hard enough, all things are possible. If you try hard enough you just be able to do that and escape from the hell too."<p>

Behind him the sea of darkness began to lift replaced with a blood stained sky and molten cracked land with a glistening white dragon bone castle raised from the side of a broken molten lava mountain. in some grotesque way it was breathtaking, but the world seemed dead, like an apocalypse happen and whipped the lands and air clean dry of life.  
>"Zeref, would you please help me to make this goal a reality? Maybe we can bring the old you back to the world again, and you can be free too? I'm sure if you were to adopt a new name and clothes you could begin anew." i faced the dark wizard once more, holding out my hand. "So black magic wizard Zeref, destroyer of cities, leader of demons, would you do me the honor of becoming my friend?" Smiling like a new sun, bringing warmth to the darkness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (summary)**

* * *

><p>It all began at the gag...Minerva causes the downward spiral of the world...Lucy gets caught up in it and is forced to endure many different levels of pain...the guild searches for some hope and come up with...LEMONS (WARNING)!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

I faced the dark wizard once more, holding out my hand. "So black magic wizard Zeref, destroyer of cities, leader of demons, would you do me the honor of becoming my friend?" Smiling like a new sun, bringing warmth to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>***At the GMG Arena***<strong>

Scanning it with determination, and a tactical expression she glimpsed a flash of gold standing closer to the edge of the arena sending death glares at Sabertooth.

"LAXUS! Come over here, quick!"

At the sudden call of his name, the blonde's head snapped up while several members whipped their heads at him. _'What could he possibly do to help?' 'isn't his magic like as far off from healing magic as it gets' ' what the hell are they thinking, he'll fry her if anything'_. The annoying whispers of doubt and confused stares followed him as he rushed over to Wendy's side.

The bluenette looked up from the slowly dying celestial mage in front of her to the brick of a man. "Laxus, do you know how to send electrical charges through the body without damaging any organs, basically just vibrating them? Please say you do 'cuz I don't feel like asking for help from that Sabertooth lightning mage!" Wendy stared desperately at the guy. Cheria just stared at the little girl like she was insane.  
>"Wendy! The hell are you thinking? If he doesn't know how to control his sparks absolutely perfectly he could end up exploding her tissues!" Cheria screamed at Wendy not sitting even three feet away from her.<br>Around the stadium, a few faces lit up in recognition of what the bluenette was planning on trying. Master Makarov loosened his grip on the female demons for a moment, "Wendy are you sure this is ok? He's never tried something so ludicrous, just think; this is a very dire situation? We could very well lose Lucy's life."  
>"MASTER, now is not the time to be delaying and doubting in your grandson's abilities! And if you haven't noticed by now, LUCY IS DEAD! And you're just wasting away the few precious moments of revival time we have left! Now shut up and Let the healers discuss how to save a person's life!"<br>All the people that were acquainted with Wendy or even knew of her were shocked. The sweet shy girl they came to know was now shouting at her guild master, one of the ten wizard saints. If not in the situation they were in they would have thought she'd been around the titania or Demon mirajane too often. Although her way of handling the bystanders was harsh her connection with the dying girl in front of her was that of siblings so it was understandable.  
>"ANSWER ME LAXUS!" she demonically yelled at the bumbling human giant.<p>

"If it's the only chance we have, it's worth a shot. Instruct me what to do." Laxus stated seriously, bending down and kneeling next to Lucy's chest.  
>Wendy reached over and placed his hands in the valley between her breasts contained by the skimpily shredded swimsuit. If it had been at any other moment he and many other men would have major nose bleeds and would result in a furious Lucy Kick to the head or balls or maybe even both. But now was far from the casual sexual comments and accidental assaults that happened to the blonde on missions and in the guild hall, and according to her teammates; even at her house.<p>

Wendy's silent tears streaked down her porcelain face. "If we planning on making her breath again we have to get her heart pumping at full strength or just below again or it's all over. Imagine yourself sending shock waves through her skin, between her ribs, and to the very pit of her heart. You don't want to damage any of the tissue or organs surrounding it, so it's going to be one of the most difficult magical tasks to do, you must have absolutely 500% control over your magic power like an extension of your body. So about 'X' voltages should be just about enough to not be too dangerous. Please do the very best you can my nii-chan's life is at stake here." Glancing up at Laxus with hope filled eyes.  
>"I'll do my absolute best. I may not know her or be as close to her as most of you here at the guild, but she is nakama. And from my experiences with you, I know I wouldn't want y'all to turn your back on me; so I won't with her." He glanced over the guild's anger masked faces, anxious crowds, and mocking Sabertooth members. <em>After all this is done and over with, Ima beat the shit outa their asses and make them eat their own cocks!<em>

"It's impossible! You're precious light is gone, DEAD! And never coming back! Get over it. A useless weak bitch like that deserved to die!" Sting shouted from the stands of Sabertooth slightly sweating with nervousness.

At this the fire dragon slayer whom had been in shock throughout previous discussions, went into a rampage that not even Erza could deal with. Soaring threw the air with happy on his back, "Don't you ever say she was useless or weak! She was one of the strongest wizards in this guild and currently the strongest celestial mage in history! If anything, had she been truly open to the idea of hurting her opponent and not just wanting to make them surrender and submissive, she could kick your ass so hard you'd IMPLODE!" delivering a fiery fist to Sting's shocked face, breaking through the railings and sending shockingly strong air waves impacting into his teammates.  
>"Yeah if you ever say that again, we'll rip your ass a new one." Gray shouted quickly following suit after Natsu and pounding his fist into a non-expecting Orga.<br>Mirajane regained her sitri demon form and pointed accusingly at Minerva, "She may not be physically as strong as most, but magically she's stronger than everyone here. AND SHE'S STILL A NEWBIE TO WIZARDING!" knowing just how difficult it was to go through hardships and contain a hard grip on the faith that Lucy does.  
>"It takes decades to learn celestial magic, let alone summon one silver key. If you haven't noticed she can summon up to two at the same time and countless times over; one after the other. AND Both being GOLD KEYS!" Levy, best friend of the victimized girl lying on her poorly made death bed, stated with her strong affection.<br>Even though relations through the guild may be stretched and little between some, nakama never abandon each other no matter how close they are. Abiding by this unspoken agreement, even Freed spoke up with his statistical recordings.  
>" The magic it takes to summon a gold key is equal to that of four of the ten wizard saint's magical containers combined! If anything you and your dumb guild are ants; weak, puny, and of little importance."<br>"Insulting our nakama, is a road you never want to go down, if anything you want to back up towns before it and put up road blocks and never return. SO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" shouted an aggravated Erza silently threatening all the current guild members of Fiore. Eventually Natsu and Gray were pulled out of the Saber's booth box by Makarov's large hands. "Natsu and Gray, I know what they say is aggravating and false, but don't you think it would be fairer for Lucy to destroy those comments by a show of power when she is recovered."  
>"I know that 'cuz there's absolutely no way Lucy is gonna go out like this. It's just they were teasing me and forced my fist into action" Natsu simply replied with steaming anger simmering of his skin, Gray nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah hothead and I for once are in agreement. Even if that's true it wouldn't have been right to let him say that about her or anyone in our guild for that matter. What did you expect, me and flame brain to sit around listening to that crap!? She's as close as family, and if possible closer!" Gray's anger was as searing as dry ice.<p>

Laxus, focusing his eyes on the blonde beauty before him, he firmed his hands against her and allowed solely his magic container to appear behind his closed eyes. Threatening gold lightening sparks surrounded his outside body, steadily being soaked up into his fingertips. His palms began to take on a shimmery aura, while he imagined her heart and created a safe electrical path between ligaments and bones towards it. _Lucy come back to us, you are worrying many of your friends._ With that the lightening took on a life of its own and zapped the four corners of her heart.

Sweat beads rolled down his face; while a surprised little dragon slayer and god slayer stared in shock at the impressive muscled man. _He truly has become a changed man. He without a doubt can save Lucy._ The faith of the guild was coursing through his determined veins. He could clearly see her heart and his magic flowing out of his body and into the four corners of her heart and flooding threw it to the pit center of it and sending shocking vibrations from the center out. He repeated this time and time again. Nearly four minutes passed before doubt began to trickle through his thoughts. With this the shock waves became stronger and more violent with his anxiousness.  
>"Laxus! Calm down, your sending in too much and you're not giving her heart long enough to react! If you don't stop or pause you could fry her or explode the tissue!" Cheria said gently placing her atop his as he continued. After her placing her hand on his he sent another through Lucy only to have some sapped away into Cheria's hand purposefully yet still forcefully resulting in it shocking her insides very painful. She weesed out a gasp of pain while Wendy stared on in shock and terror as Laxus' face took on a look of desperation and he strengthened his shocks.<br>"LAXUS STOP!" the kid jumped on his back in an attempt to wrestle the boulder of a human to the ground. Ultimately and obviously failing.  
>this change of attitude towards the man was recognized as Natsu and Ezra pried the lightning mage away from the girl, enduring shocks of internal pain. "Man get ahold of yourself you don't want to kill her!" Natsu said sending fiery lightning mixed shocks of his own back into Laxus forcing his mentality back into reality.<br>"She's not going to awaken, I don't know why but she won't" Laxus whispered gradually growing louder with frustration.

Within seconds of Natsu and the guild soaking in this realization, Wendy began sobbing exuberantly and many of the stander byes did as well while some other of the guild went into shock or silent sobs and/or rage.

"She's not home. It's like Lucy's mind is elsewhere stunting her body's reaction to everything. Wendy is that even possible?"  
>Wendy looked up at Laxus, "well with our knowledge we know that it's impossible naturally for that to happen but taking into consideration of her magic it just might be. Think about it, Loke and her spirits always appear if she's in a lethal danger, well what if Lucy unconsciously noticed it before they did and knew it was nothing her spirits could do to help. She may have sealed off her mind like most would if they could, but her magic wouldn't allow that. It is just not comparable, right?" she glanced over at freed bad Levy, fairy tail's smartest wizards excluding Lucy at the moment. There was a long pause while no one said anything and just thought of possibilities. A few people threw out obnoxious and exaggerate ideas of no importance.<br>Slowly Freed raised his hand, glancing at the tiny solid scrip mage. "Levy if her magic is summoning spirits from different dimensions, what if to protect her own she unconsciencly reversed her magic and everything she has ever learned and transported her own spirit into a different dimension to prevent damage to her own mind and delay the effects of her own body?"  
>Freed's idea had people's minds reeling. <em>It may be crazy; especially the part about flipping over the process of summoning to sending and succeeding this first time at such a vulnerable and weak state, but if it was plausible it could be possible.<em> "Even if it is, how will she be able to reverse it if her body is dead? Sure it'd be great if she did do that, but with her delay the effects of her own body how will we bring it back to life?" Levy said confusedly to the green haired mage. A little dragon slayer who had been tuned in to their conversation along with most of the guild walked over to Laxus and knelt down next to him placing her hand on his broad shoulders. "Laxus none of this is your fault, everything will be just fine so don't stress it too much. Plus it helps now knowing some of the situation; I have a plan and will need your help as well as the two living books. Sadly though I also need y'all to fetch someone else for me that some of you may not totally agree with." Wendy said standing again, facing Freed and Levy. "Levy, Freed how fast can you look up a language that is extinct and creates runes for it?"  
>Freed spoke up, "if levy can find the language and translate portions for me I can make the runes easily."<br>"Wendy, what language are you talking about? There are quite a few extinct ones at present. With my Gale force glasses I can learn the language in and hour min depending on how much information I can find on this subject." She walked up to Wendy pulling out her glasses.  
>"Celestial Beings language. The language of angels." Wendy stated seriously making levy jaw drop and freed frown as well as many others choke on their own breath.<br>"Wendy I've heard of it but only as a myth, I don't believe there to be such a language. But I'll do my best, for Lucy." Levy said scanning the stadium, "I may need some more help researching it though so give me to ask someone." With that she ran off leaving a stunned freed. After five minutes of rush around she came across Blue Pegasus's team.  
>Levy searched and found the man she was searching for, "Hibiki please come help me. Only your archive magic will be able go as far back as I need it to. Please I'll do anything, even go on a date if need be?"<br>In the distance a certain metal dragon slayer who was currently using his enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation, growled into the air, earning some strange stares and looks.  
>Hibiki looked shocked to say the least, that 1st she was asking him for help and 2nd that she would go that far for her friend. "Levy that won't be possible, Lucy is very important to me as well as you; I would be honored to assist. What is it you would like me to search the archive for?"<br>"any and all information you can find on Celestial Being Language or otherwise known as The language of the angels. I know it's mostly known as myth but I have to learn the language or something as close as possible since it's the only language that could benefit Lucy because of her magic choice."  
>"I'll do my best even if it ends in failure, give me a sec." with that Hibiki pulled up his archive and searched everything as far back as it could go. Seconds passed then a minute and then several.<p>

Meanwhile, "Wendy is you sure about this?" Laxus asked carrying Lucy's dead body to the infirmary. Her plan was very farfetched.

*****Flashback*****

Levy said scanning the stadium, "I may need some more help researching it though so give me to ask someone." With that she ran off leaving a stunned Freed.  
>"we'll fill her in later but for now we need to get Lucy's body to a more secluded area with fewer viewers. Laxus could you carry her, your constant sparks could help keep her cells stabilized." Wendy instructed acting and sounding much like that of Porlyusica.<br>after gently placing the body on the white with pink trimming bed Laxus Turned to Wendy who was having a conversation with Freed about working as fast as possible to create the runes when the time comes.  
>"what now Wendy?"<br>"Freed when you can start with the runes I need to make a box around Lucy's body that connects her to Laxus' magic while he puts in a constant flow of shocks to her heart again, except this time when he stops I want the runes to be able to create and repeat this process on their own without sapping the energy from him. We don't know how long she'll be out but we don't want forcibly wake her. After that Cheria and I will continue healing her organs so when she does she'll be in fine condition to move and speak. But in the meantime I need y'all to send someone to fetch another Celestial mage, preferably Yukino because she's in the city still and acquainted with Lucy and her spirits. She'll need to be instructed to summon Lucy's keys and inform them that the contract between them is currently broken due to her apparent death, but will be reinstituted after she awakes. Also tell her to summon Loke so I can ask him if this reversal of celestial magic has ever been done before or if it is still possible, he can ask that Cross thingy I think his name was Crux, if need be. But after that he needs to return to the spirit world or return on his own power because we don't need Lucy to be instantaneously drained of magic when she wakes. The drain would be too much and too fast for even her large capacity. That would just result in death again. Understand? Good." To say he was impressed with her quick thinking and unique plan was an understatement. They both agreed and set the plan into motion, sending Natsu to track down and deliver the letter to Yukino (he would have just been told but knowing him even in the dire situation he would forget or mess it up). It took Natsu 30 minutes to find her and notify her. Another hour to completely inform and calm down the raging lion spirit. And 40 minute more for Levy and Hibiki to back with the basics of the language. Even going as far as to ask Crux for more available information from the spirit world to add in. Who for once was awake throughout the entire situation? Crux didn't agree with allowing them to use the forbidden and extinct language so he was the last to finish the runes to keep the secrets of the language hidden. 20 minutes later Yukino passed out from the magic drain and was laid to rest in the neighboring cot. 15 minutes more Wendy and Cheria finished healing Lucy. 18 more minutes passed before the construction of Wendy's plan came to life and was complete. With the added exhaustion and stress Laxus took a nap on the chair beside Lucy's bed refusing to leave. Wendy slept in the bed cuddled up next to Lucy's stiff cold and unresponsive body only kept warm and on the verge of no return by occasional shocks and vibrations. Freed stood guard discussing more about the language with Hibiki, while Natsu sat in a broken stool across the room staring intently at Lucy refusing to sleep and wait for her arising.

Unknown to any of them Lucy was laughing crying and steaming with rage at a living demonic mage, training and becoming close friends with Zeref slowly but surely developing a sliver streak of Zeref's black magic in her veins constantly circling around a spot in her brain where no activity has ever produced anything for any and all humans. Leisurely and with assurance becoming a new race; not human/mage, not spirit, not demon, not angel. But a deadly combination which had to remain neutral on all things or collapse inwards on itself. A battle of blood. And Lucy would feel the pain of it with increasing heartbeats and emotions.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long peeps but I went on vacation and didn't have any time to write, I was in Cape Cod near Boston so I was mostly at the beach, fishing, and playing with my cousins and entertaining my grandmother. But thanks for all the kind comments and support, I'm surprised at the positive result. I had uploaded another book fanfic in the past and it didn't turn out so well in the end so I quit writing it but I will say I love mixing romance with tons of action so if you like the way I write go check it out… it's a mortal instruments fanfic called <strong>Descorvery of Hope or Destruction! OO<strong>

Here's a link just in case you wanna… wouldn't hurt anyone…

s/10085088/1/Descorvery-of-Hope-or-Destruction-OO

btw I haven't discovered how to set up polls yet but in the comments or by messaging me if you'd like to vote on a pairing on the following, be my guest_

**Nalu**= the usual shipping, sure he's hot cute funny too and most possibly hot steamy possessive and passionate in bed… completely brainless and dense… but if that were so why would he get a nose bleed with Gray when imagining Lucy and Imitatia/Michelle/Lobster in origami/construction paper and flowers….ehhh things are so confusing with him….hopefully the first and only good thing I said about him

**Lalu**= hot sexy and strong as fuck… can you imagine that cock or how rough and hot he is in bed... or on a counter... or against a wall/door? Fuck_ gtg clean up the down town…oh shit what if he's submissive and Masochistic?! fuuuuuck gtg back again

**Zerlu**= he's a sexy bad ass who is immortal just think of what he could do in bed with all those years of experience….there's no possibility he could be a 400+ virgin. Right? Well I could work with that… if it is him you guys can vote on that too!

Graylu= sorta but I think he's better with Juvia, but an affair might be interesting/ or a friends with benefits? Yes? No?Probably Anyways?

Rolu= sorta considering he wasn't there in the arena when Sabertooth began mocking Lucy it could be doable

Galu= not too into it because of Levy but I could make some adjustments if need be

Stinglu= too evil assed but could make it where he said what he said under pressure and was sweating cuz he was nervous for lucy?

Even possibly…  
><strong>MAX ALORS x Lucy<br>** (honestly I think he's hot after the time skip and that they would be a cute couple, if you think about it during flares battle he seemed intensely concerned and it was fuckin awesome same with Minerva beat down… and just fyi I think a unison raid between the two would be awesome or if he at least did one with Scorpio) also he's so mysterious who knows how he is bed; rough? Passionate? Kinky? Fast? Slow? Masochistic? Sadistic?... maybe bipolar-ish likes to change it up!? HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT

Oh great now mentioning that I've come up with a great idea for Lucy's magical abilities ion the future…I know Aquarius and Juvia could do a U.R. but what if we add gray into the mix or any similarly magic based people with a separate spirit or Lucy herself…BADASSERY!

I'll try and update before school starts on the 13... I'll be a sophomore finally so am excited wish me luck….TTYL TA TA! 8D


End file.
